Songs of My Memories
by Urashima-Kyo
Summary: This is a Songfic, but it isn't based wholly around the songs. The basis is Keitaro gets in an accident and looses his memories of the girls... Will Keitaro be able to re-reunite with Narusegawa? And what does Mutsumi plan to try?
1. That Fateful December Morning

Songs of My Memories

Authors Notes: This is a drama-fic about Love Hina. The basis of the story goes like this. Keitaro is on his way home from a temporary job when his van crashes and he is sent to the hospital. Read more to find out what happens... NOTE: This fic happens BEFORE Kei and Naru get married.

Key:

happy face

oO or Oo weird face

Prologue: That Fateful December Morning...

Urashima Keitaro had just finished his midnight shift at the Ramen Hut, and was cleaning up a wet spot on the floor. ( Geeze... I wonder when I'll have enough money for the ring... More importantly... I hope Narusegawa says yes. ) Keitaro takes his wallet out and sees only 200 yen in his wallet. "Damnit! I'm never gonna get this ring!" He placed his wallet inside of his shirt pocket and continues to mop up the mess left by a one-year-old baby, all the while having a dreamy expression on his face. ( I hope Naru and I will have a child together... I want a little girl! I wonder what she wants? Probably a boy, so she can teach him the Narusegawa Punch! ) a hand taps Keitaro's shoulder. "AAAH!" Keitaro shouted, turning around. He saw Shirai, offering to help him clean. "Boy, Keitaro... You can be a real scaredy pants when you want! Haha..." he said, grinning widely. "Heh... Uh, what is it that you wanted Shirai?" Keitaro questioned, clueless that he wanted him to go home early to be with his "Sweetheart"... "Keitaro, I'll finish here... YOU go do something with Naru! You could take her to see Resident Evil 2! I'm sure she'd like that." Shirai said, shooing him away. "Oh... Alright! I'll do it!" Keitaro said, holding one fist up infront of him. "Bai Bai!" Shirai said, waving.

Keitaro hopped into his van, tuned his newly purchased XM Radio to the "Affectionate" Station. "Sweet Child of Mine" was playing its second verse. Keitaro decided to sing the first verse, as the second didn't make much sense. Naru had brown eyes, not blue ones...

"She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where evrything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I stared too long  
I'd probably break down and cry!"  
  
"Wo oh oh Sweet child o' mine  
Wo oh oh oh! Sweet lov-" CRASH!

While Keitaro was singing, he'd made the mistake of closing his eyes while on the highway... In the Fastlane. He'd crunched the front end of his van in, and bashed his head against the steering wheel. But it wasn't over yet... The car he'd hit swerved to the right and hit the median, while Keitaro's van rolled five times, avoiding three cars and finally resting on its driver side in the Left-most lane... Everyone stopped and went over to Keitaro's van. There was blood running down the left side of his face, and he was unconcious. The wallet he'd stuffed in his shirt pocket had fallen to the street. A young man called the hospital and ordered for an ambulance to rush to Highway 2 East. Just then, that young man's wife picked up the wallet and inspected the ID. "Urashima Keitaro is his name... Urashima? Isn't Hinata Sou run by a Urashima?" she said. "I think... I'm gonna call there and tell them their Kanrin was in an accident and to meet at Tokyo Hospital!"


	2. The Call, The Wait and The Song

Chapter I: The Call and The Wait...

Mutsumi was awake in her room. She was thinking about Keitaro, and how she wanted him to be hers. "Kei-Kun... Why don't you love me anymore? Like you used to... When we were young, we promised to meet at Toudai, fall in love again, and have a happy life... But now... Now Nachan took you away from me! And after all those things I taught her when we were children! Her first word was 'Toudai'... I taught her that... but... Her SECOND... was 'Kei!'... Kei-kun... It hurts to see that you love Nachan so much. You'd do anything to keep her near you... As I'd do anything to make you love me. I wish you'd forget about her and... come back to me... "

No one else was up in Hinata Sou. Except Shinobu, who was preparing an early breakfast for her Sempai. "Ah! There we go! French Toast with Whipped Cream, Raspberries, and Hot Cocoa. Sempai's FAVORITE!" Shinobu laughed one of those very proud laughs. Mid-laugh, the phone rang. She picked it up, still laughing. "Haha heh... He-hello?? Yes, this is Hinata Sou... Why?" Seconds later, the news traveled through the phone to Shinobu's ear. Her expression shifted. She started to cry. "How... Why... Where is he? S-so... Sempai's... Very bad? O-okay... I'll notify the others... Thank you. G-good bye..." And as she hung the phone up, she burst into tears. The whole house could hear her, and that woke them. They all found Shinobu curled into a ball under the kitchen table. Naru was the first to say something. "S-shinobu? Hey, what happened? Did Keitaro touch you!? I'll KILL him!!" she shouted, heading for the Kanrin's office. But before she left... "Keitaro... T-tokyo Hospital... SEMPAI!! WHY!?" Motoko picked up on what had happend, without being told. "Something's happened to Urashima... Something... Life-Threatening." Everyone was in shock. Naru's heart sank. "Oh GOD... Kei... We have to go see him!" Naru shouted as she bolted out the door...

The group of six waited in the waiting room for what seemed like an eternity and a half. "Keitaro... I need to see you...." Naru thought, crying because her boyfriend was seriously injured... "Please be alright, Kei-kun..." Mutsumi said to herself. Just then, the doctor walked in. "I have some good news and some bad news... What do you want to hear first?" he said. Since everyone was in a bad enough mood to begin with, they wanted to hear something good. "GOOD NEWS, please..." They all said. "Keitaro's gonna live. He's in stable condition. He CAN have visitors. NOW for the bad news. Keitaro's head took a pretty bad bashing during the crash. He may have some memory loss. so... I think that the first visitor should be the most important person to him. Such as a girlfriend. So, Miss Narusegawa, was it? YOU should go see Keitaro first..." Naru stood and walked over to the doctor with worried expression. "Will... will he remember me?" And to that, the doctor shook his head... "I'm afraid that Keitaro may not even recognize your face... but... I wanna try something. Do you have a CD with a song that meant something very deep to the two of you? If not, I'll have the Nurse play it on the room's radio..." Naru shook her head and smiled weakly. "No, No... I can just sing it for him..." Then, the doctor showed Naru to Keitaro's room...

The door slowly opened. Naru looked at Keitaro, and almost screamed because of how his face was. He had a scar above his hair line. "K-kei? Hey. Keitaro?" Naru said, hoping he'd remember her. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" Keitaro asked the girl with the beautiful brown eyes. "O God... Why?" Keitaro was a little freaked out, because the doctor sent in a total stranger to talk with him. "I specifically asked for someone they knew I knew of... Stupid doctors..." he said, looking at the camera on the wall, and flipped it the bird. "Um... Keitaro? I... I'm your girlfriend... Narusegawa Naru. Remember?" Keitaro still wasn't sure about this girl. "PROVE IT!" he said, awaiting her responce. Naru looked shaken. "Oh...Okay. Here we go..."

(A/N: The lyrics in the Parinthases are the english translation of the lyric above it)

Yuugure chiisana kage ga hashaide

Watashi o toorisugi ieji e kaette yuku

Ano hi anata to konna fuukei

Okutte kawashita ne

Futari dake no takaramono o

(When the evening small shadows dance around

I pass through the roads on my way home

That day with you and this kind of scenery

Was brought to me

A treasure for just two of us)

Kokoro de musubareta yakusoku

Ima mo ima mo taisetsu ni

Idaite itsuno hi ka anata ni atte soshite

Hataseru sonna hi o

Watashi shinjinagara sugoshitemasu

(The promise that binds my heart

Is important even now

Embracing, someday may be i will meet

You and then it will be fullfilled that day

As long as i believe, i'll be waiting)

Ima goro doko ni iru no deshou ka?

Kawashita yakusoku kokoro ni mada aru kana

Kisetsu watatte shibatta keredo

Kawarazu ano koro no anata dato negatte imasu

(I wonder where you could be now?

That promise i wonder if it's still in your heart

The seasons have changed, but

It doesn't change that time

I wish that it is you)

Omokage musurettemo yakusoku

Ima mo ima mo kono mune no mannaka o atsuku shite

Shikkari kokoro kokoro musubareteru

Koto o watashi shinjinagara matteimasu

(Even if your face fades, that promise

Is in my heart even now

It burns passionately within me

Our hearts are tied together

As long as i believe, i'll be waiting)

Anata ni aetanara yakusoku sotto sotto

Tazunetai ano hi no futari e to modoreru

Naraba douka mouichido

Yakusoku shite ne shinjinagara inottemasu

(If i should meet you, that promise

Softly i want to ask

To return to the two of us from that day

If so then one more time, another promise

Make with me, as long as i believe and pray)

Keitaro gave off an annoyed look. "What the hell kind of proof is THAT!? Its a just a MUSH SONG!!" he said, almost shouting. Naru winced inside. "K-kei...taro... That was a song that I wrote for YOU. Before... this... happened." Naru said, crying a little. "Oh... Uh... Erm... N-narusegawa, was it? Don't cry... I'm sure you're telling the truth... Its just that the picture they showed me of my girlfriend had braided hair and..." Keitaro's speach trailed off... He smiled. "But... I can see why you might be my girlfriend... You have beautiful brown eyes. I love brown eyes... and your hair is... like that of a Godde--Mmph!!" Keitaro's lips were silenced by Naru's lips making passionate contact with his. "Mmmmm...mmm..." They sat there, for about two minutes like that. Lip pressed against lip, Naru's tongue pushing and twirling Keitaro's, just like he said he liked it. Keitaro motioned to back away... "Narusegawa... I don't know much about you, except that you claim to be my girlfriend... But... I somehow think, in the back of my mind, that you MAY be telling the truth. It's though you've unlocked something that said "Keitaro, this young woman is very important to you...". and with that statement, Naru placed her hand in his. "I... I am telling the raw truth."


	3. The Waiting Room

CHAPTER II: The Waiting Room…

Back in the waiting room, Mutsumi was worried that Keitaro was hurt… but… that part about his not remembering things… She MAY be able to use that to her advantage. She felt turned on slightly at the notion of stealing Kei-kun from Narusegawa-san… Yes… She'd finally have her way. Keitaro would be hers. Not that bi-- "Oh, dear… WHAT am I thinking??" Mutsumi asked herself.

Motoko was worried about her friend. "Urashima…" she said, thinking of all the beatings she and Naru had given him in the past… Maybe this was the child of their labor? Keitaro would accidentally walk in on something… and they would always obliterate him for it… He couldn't have known those things would happen… "Why…" she mumbled…

Kitsune was mildly drunk, but… she still worried about Keitaro… "God… Don't let this be the end of the little guy…" She prayed… She poured out a little Sake to the floor of the Hospital… "MA'AM!! DON'T DO THAT!" one of the nurses said to Mitsune. "Ah… Uh… Gomen?" was all she said, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work…

Su seemed rather solemn… She didn't do any catastrophic antics, she didn't yell, bounce off the walls, or hang on other people… "… … …" She was speechless. Su just sat there, speechless and crying a little… "Brother… You'd betta be okay. You still gotta play with me." …

All alone in the corner of the room, Shinobu Maehara sat crying with her face buried in her hands. "Sempai… -sob…sob- Keitaro-dono…." With her tears running down her face, she remembered all the good times that they had together… the ones when he didn't accidentally touch her… She knew those times were not on purpose…

All was not well with the tenants of Hinata House…


	4. THIS is my home?

Authors Notes: I'm sorry I haven't Updated in such a terribly long time… I have not had a Computer for a while… and as such, my Ficcy got deleted… I just now found the site, and am making a new file… Thank you for your patience and kind words as regarding my story. I appreciate it all… Especially a certain Narugirl2003. I need ideas as to the next chapter… starting to have writers block.

CHAPTER III: Is THIS my HOME??

After many minutes passed, Naru walked out of the door, tears streaming from her beautiful eyes. Kitsune went to her and embraced her in a hug. "What's wrong, girl? I'm sure it's not THAT bad." the Kansai girl said. "He… He has no recollection of me… of us." Naru said, crying into Kitsune's shoulder. "Hey… its gonna be okay. He'll remember. He'll remember… (I hope… For her sake…)" Kitsune said…

Mutsumi was very happy to hear that Keitaro had, infact, lost his memories of the girl of his dreams. "Yes, Naru-san! It'll be okay… (Hehe hehe…. HE'S MINE!)" she said…. She was bursting with … how to describe it… Happiness. She couldn't believe he'd done what she wanted him to… He forgot about her. And now… Now she could move in for the kill.

The others were happy that Keitaro was going to be okay, but… His most important memory was erased. The memory of Narusegawa Naru.

Shinobu was like a confidant that Keitaro used… He told her every detail entailing Naru and Keitaro. Thoughts raced through her mind. Thoughts like "could his memory be salvaged?" "will he return to normal?" and "would he ever remember his plans of marriage to Naru?" Shinobu went to hug Naru… "Don't worry, Naru. He'll be okay." she said.

Su was slightly back to normal. "So… Brother's gonna be okay? YAHOO!" she exclaimed…

Motoko, too, was happier, but still sad that Keitaro couldn't remember them… but more importantly… He couldn't remember his "Koibito" as he called her some times… "You fight this, Urashima… You'd better. Don't you make her hurt… because if you do…" she said, seeming to talk to Keitaro, even though he wasn't in the room.

After another hour, the doctors brought Keitaro out. He was sitting in a hospital wheelchair… "Damn you, you crazy doctor!! Where are my family and friends!? WHERE IS MY KOIBITO!?" he shouted. Naru was scared of the new Keitaro… he was changed… he wasn't as happy and kind. She loved that about him… No matter how many bad things happened, he always apologized, even if it wasn't his fault… he still apologized for his part. That was something Naru hoped would come back to him. The doctor looked at Keitaro. "These ARE your friends… and family. Don't you remember at least ONE?" he said.

Keitaro looked at them… all of them. There were things he remembered a bit… "No! No… wait… (Something about… food. Something about a foot. Something about a sharp thing…. Something about fruit… and … … something about… about… Damnit… that's all….) I… I saw some stuff… but its just random items… Knives… fruit… body parts… that sort of thing… my brain is fried…" he said. He hung his head… "Lets go home, who ever you all are…"

The girls took Keitaro into their care. As they called a cab-van, everyone could see Naru just looking into Keitaro's eyes… a soft "Koi…" escaped her lips. Kitsune looked at the "Man" she used to know. "Keitaro-san…" Motoko looked at Keitaro… He'd finally turned into a warrior… but… that's not what she wanted for him. "No, Urashima…" Su smiled at Keitaro. "Brother…" she said warmly. Shinobu looked upon her Sempai with sad eyes. "Sempai…"

The cab-van came and took them away to Hinata Sou. "Welcome back, Keitaro." his aunt said. "Aunt Haru--" -WHACK!- "HARUKA-SAN, DAMN YOU!" Haruka shouted. Usually, Naru would let Keitaro's aunt hit him… but… this time around, Naru snapped…

"**HARUKA! GOD DAMNIT!! KEITARO JUST CAME FROM A SERIOUS WRECK AND WHAT'S THE _FIRST FUCKING THING_ YOU DO TO HIM?! YOU FUCKING SLAM HIS HEAD IN!? YOU DARE CALL YOURSELF HIS FAMILY!?"**

Keitaro sit motionless in his wheelchair, trying to recover… "Shit…" he said. Shinobu gasped. This was the first time she heard her Sempai say a curse word. "Sempai…" she whispered. "I just wanna go to my room…" Keitaro said, finally recovered. "Naru, was it? I was wondering if you could help me there… You DO claim to be my Koibito, after all…" he continued, smiling at her slightly…

Keitaro tried to stand, and nearly fell. If it weren't for Mutsumi's hand around Keitaro at the last minute, he would have. "Uh… who are you?" Keitaro asked… that was a new one… Keitaro was asking who SHE was… "I'm Otohime Mutsumi. I'm your best friend." everyone knew that was true, to an extent… In truth, Naru was Keitaro's best friend… but other than her, Mutsumi was the real deal. "Um… Otohime-san? You can let go now…" Naru said, nearly begging for Mutsumi to release her lover. Mutsumi wouldn't let go, so both Motoko and Kitsune had to pry her from Keitaro's midsection. "That… was odd…" Naru then grappled onto Keitaro, helping him steady.


End file.
